2012-07-12 Breaking the Ice
The Danger Room is active.. the doors leading directly into the room itself are locked from entrance while the simulation is going on. The walls go through permutations, acting as heavy hitters as well as blasts of electrical bolts that are meant to stun rather than kill. Each member has their own settings, and from the look of it, Kurt's got his set up a little higher than he usually does. As a result, the fuzzy blue elf is concentrating on not getting punched out of the air as he flips and tumbles, reaching outcropping before it's pulled out from under him and he's forced to teleport onto a precarious shelf before a bolt is launched in his direction. It's been.. some time since he's trained this hard, and certainly not since he's returned to the X-men fold. As he grows fatigued, it's a 'lucky' push from the side that catches Kurt's leg and sends him into something of a spiral, forcing a teleport before he's shot out of the sky by a bolt that whips too close for comfort past his ear. The computerized sound of the Danger Room's entranced being accessed chimes over the exercise. The entrance to the Danger Room unlocks, and a blue-skinned woman, similar to Nightcrawler, steps through. With a basket-hilt rapier strapped to her waist, she quickly closes and relocks the door so that said 'danger' doesn't spill out into the hallway. Wearing a full-body suit that has a metallic "X" disc on the upper-left breast, she seems to already know well what this place is, and what it's used for. When the laser-emitters on the wall point towards her, she quickly bounds across the floor in a scattering pattern, making it hard for the locking systems to draw a bead on her. It's always quiet at the Institute over the summers, which is one of the reasons why Warren likes to come here then. It's also one of the three places he doesn't have to hide what he is. After a little exploration, he saw that the Danger Room was in use, so made his way to the observation/control room where he watched Kurt go about his exercises. As the bolt comes far too close for comfort, he stands and moves to the control panel but only when the door is opened and a stranger walks in does he halt the program. "Are you trying to get yourself killed, Nightcrawler?" is said over the intercom system in the room before the newcomer is addressed, "And who the hell are you and why were you never told not to interrupt a Danger Room session?" Now, Kurt's not got the physical projectiles programmed in, and if the program changes, well.. he's obviously got to adapt. The door sliding open catches his attention, even moreso when he catches out of the corner of his eye who it is. "Tal-" *bamf* "-lia!" He's not that distracted that he doesn't catch a bolt as it hurtles towards him, and he teleports away to miss it, bringing him to the floor. He's running on instinct and adrenaline, and with the obvious shutting down of the system, thanks to the lights flickering, Kurt keeps an eye on the room, even as the hazards recess into the walls. Looking up at the glass, the fuzzy blue mutant smiles, though there's little humour held within- more, a determined expression. "Sitting on the deck of a boat does nothing to get me back into shape, mein freund," is called up. With the systems coming down, he looks towards Talia again, the rapier registering in his mind, the outfit.. and this time, he raises a hand to gesture towards her for her to come to his side. "That was not quite my reaction to seeing her, but I will accept it. Warren, this is apparently my daughter- from another dimension, Talia Wagner. She has my eyes.." and his tail. "Talia," beat, "that is Warren. A friend of mine." Talia rights herself, carefully watching the system shutdown cycle until she she can truly feel at ease. At her full height, she lets her wrist hang limply over the hilt of her rapier, turning to face them. She casts a glance in the direction of the booth, flashing an awkward smile up there. "I uh..." She cringes. "...hi Warren. Yeah, no I was //told// many times not to interrupt a session but I had no idea that one of the old passwords would work. I was feeling a little nostalgic." As requested, she steps over to Kurt and gives him an apologetic look. "You and my father have the same tastes in passwords. I //swear// I won't do this again without permission." She laughs softly. "I guess I wanted to show you guys that I could help out." This is not something that should be discussed from 'on high' in the observation room and over an intercom. Warren sort of grumbles for a moment before he disappears, quickly reappearing from the entrance to the room itself. As he's at the institute, his wings are out and he's dressed down, for him at least." This is not something that should be discussed from 'on high' in the observation room and over an intercom. Warren sort of grumbles for a moment before he disappears, quickly reappearing from the entrance to the room itself. As he's at the institute, his wings are out and he's dressed down, for him at least. "Ok. You're going to need to say that again. Just -who- is she?" he nods to Talia. She sure -looks- like she could be Kurt's daughter, but..."You're around my age and unless you were incredibly precocious, I have a hard time believing this." Kurt looks at Talia as she comes to him before he reaches out for the rapier, his brows raised, and his tail swaying. "Swords too?" He really is having something of a hard time keeping his expression schooled in something of a parental mien, particularly as he discovers little bits and pieces more. Angel's words, however, brings his attention forward and when he disappears and reappears, Kurt can't help but yank his chain briefly. "Teleporting now, Warren?" Still, at the words, it really is a good thing that he's blue.. and furred, or he'd be more than a little embarrassed. As it is he looks down first, his tail flicking, then up again, his smile turning lopsided. "Apparently I'm happily married and enjoy vacationing in the mountains in Germany with the family. When I'm not here." Who he's married //to//, however, is still unknown. Kurt looks at Talia as she comes to him before he reaches out for the rapier, his brows raised, and his tail swaying. "Swords too?" He really is having something of a hard time keeping his expression schooled in something of a parental mien, particularly as he discovers little bits and pieces more. Angel's words, however, brings his attention forward and when he disappears and reappears, Kurt can't help but yank his chain briefly. "Teleporting now, Warren?" Still, at the words, it really is a good thing that he's blue.. and furred, or he'd be more than a little embarrassed. As it is he looks down first, his tail flicking, then up again, his smile turning lopsided. "Apparently I'm happily married and enjoy vacationing in the mountains in Germany with the family. When I'm not here." Who he's married //to//, however, is still unknown. "And, obviously, I've managed to live a little more." Kurt glances towards Talia and chuckles, closing his left eye, "And probably sport a proper eye-patch." "Well, there's no sense in really mincing words about it anymore, right, Kurt?" Talia mutters sidelong to Nightcrawler, having to force herself to use the word 'Kurt' instead of 'Dad'. She scratches the back of her neck and turns to face Warren. "It's a lot to swallow, but I come from another dimension where I am the child of Kurt and Wanda Wagner, Kurt being the leader of a group of mutant heroes called the X-men. I was dragged against my will into a nexus of dimensions, and after a year or so of that..." She motions to the ground. "...here I am. Of course, he's a bit older where I come from and yes, he lost his eye." She laughs softly, casting a glance to Kurt with a playful nudge. She offers a slender hand to the man to shake. "Talia Wagner." Blue eyes still look between the two blue -folk-, "I'm still not understanding. Since when did you get married and how did you have a child before you were even ten years old?" At least, by the looks of it. Warren looks at the offered hand before hesitantly giving it a shake, "He's the leader of the X-Men in that...dimension, huh?" He continues to look dubious. "Older. I'm older there, Warren. I'm a little-" Beat. "Wanda?" Kurt looks at Talia, his expression falling in surprise. "Really?" How many 'Wandas' could there be? "I'm sort of.. trying to see but seem to be failing miserably at it.. a Wanda Maximoff." He has to shake his head to dislodge those thoughts so he can concentrate on that which is before him. "I didn't marry. Not here.. but there, apparently. Haven't you ever been taken out of time?" Sheesh! He has.. once. "Remember when I disappeared for a bit when I turned 21. I was taken elsewhere." And that's all he'll say on that matter. "Infinite possibilities in infinite dimensions, and in hers, I'm happily married, have a lovely daughter, and still do that which suits me." And managed to raise his daughter Catholic. A point of pride. "Right, he's older there. Imagine an Earth." She puts her hand out. "And then another Earth just like it where time moves differently or something's different there, like Kurt Wager is 45 and has a child named Talia. Then, imagine said child of Nightcrawler gets yanked from one Earth to the other." She explains, doing her best to try to seem sympathetic to just how hard it is to explain. "Wai-- Did you just say Maximoff?" Talia blinks, suddenly turning to look at Kurt. Her long, black ponytail whips about as she does so. "Oh mein gott, you mean to say she's--and you're--" She stammers over herself, and if she could turn red, she would. "Oh my god, that's..." She trails off, putting a hand to her forehead. "Do either of you remember that scene in Back to the Future where Marty went back in time and met his dad and his mom and his dad weren't together yet and...you DO have Back to the Future, right? That got made here?" "You're seeing someone?" And that's what's caught Warren's attention. Not the dimension-traveling, although he will get back to that. A little more subdued, he adds, "I thought you just went to the Seminary then." He looks between the two, "We have that movie here, yes. Although in our version, Marty and Doc Brown are having an affair and Marty's mom ends up with Biff." He's trying to keep a straight face as he says that. "What the F---?!?!?" Talia starts, suddenly clamping her hand down over her mouth as she looks to Warren. Her eyes go wide and she casts a glance to Kurt, expecting disapproval. "Noooooo. BIFF?" See? He's survived to 45, at least! Kurt's pleased with the accomplishment, certainly. After all, he's not yet even considered a retirement package with the Institute, and no one's offered. The reaction, however, at Wanda's name causes Kurt's jaw to drop, and he looks from Talia to Angel.. and back once again. "Back to the- why is it so difficult to believe I might be seeing someone?" It's not yelled, certainly, as it //is// his friend, but there is a touch of defensive set to it. "Why do you think I wanted to borrow a boat on the river?" The talk of Back to the Future, however, really is more than Kurt can stand. The outburst deserves an immediate reaction, however, and the moment the 'f-bomb' looks as if it'll be dropped, he turns yellow eyes towards Talia in warning and oncoming disappointment. "No, not Biff.." and he shoots Warren a look. This 'different dimension' thing is certainly ripe for yanking the poor girl's chain, and he won't have it. It's the moral equivalent of dipping her pigtails in ink! "I need to go clean up.. I'll see you in the cafeteria later, and we'll discuss your access to the Danger Room." To Warren, Kurt does offer a quirked smile, "And then a beer? A great deal has happened in the last few days." Reaching over to give Talia a kiss on the forehead, Kurt teleports out of the room soon after, no doubt to his room, off his office, leaving behind that noteable *bamf* and scent of acrid brimstone. "Sorry, they slip sometimes." Talia offers, leaning into the kiss to her forehead from Kurt. When he teleports away, Talia casts an awkward, sentimental glance toward the Danger Room door. She takes a deep breath in and then tilts her head to Warren, narrowing his eyes. "Sooo, that's not how the movie ended, eh?" Her dark lips curl into a smile. "I'm warning you ahead of time, Warren, don't you //dare// try to pull any fast ones on me about the time-stream because I've got a pretty big dog in my corner." She moves to slug him in the shoulder. "Besides, in my dimension you're the lead singer in an Emo band." Angel gives Kurt his best Innocent Look™ which can be rather effective at times. He watches the kiss on the forehead and nods when he mentions a beer later before leaving. He then turns back to Talia, "Well, that's not a bit awkward now, is it? He's...you're..." He then shakes his head, "That's just plain creepy." His wings give a shiver at that before he admits, "No, that's not how the movie ended. Why would I pull anything on you just because you're from a different dimension and...ow." She gets a scowl as he gets punched in the shoulder. "Again, I find that hard to believe. I don't sing." "Oh you sing, Warren, you sing songs about your long lost ex boyfriends and your dreams and aspirations alongside your desperate desire to bleed the sadness out of your veins." Talia taunts, folding her arms across her chest with a wicked smile to match. "Where I come from, you're kind of like that 80s band, Nelson, only less masculine and with white belts. If I'd only brought pictures." She tsks, winking to him. "As for Kurt, don't be weirded out by that. He's my -dad-, Warren, and even though he's not my biological father here, he's still my family and still probably my genetic parent. We're already pretty close. We hit Saint Patrick's before making the drive over, and as far as I can tell he's just as devout here as he was there." "Now who is pulling who's leg?" Because Warren obviously doesn't believe her for one reason or another. "So...not only are you from another dimension, but you're also from about twenty years in the future?" He peers after Kurt a moment, "What happens to you if he and this 'Wanda' person don't get together here? Does that change anything? And from what you're saying so far, how am I to believe that you're really from another dimension and not just...tricking Kurt for some reason? I know that there are mutants who can do all sorts of things...like shifting their shape." "It won't change a thing. What he or Wanda do with their lives, who they marry, who they are, has no bearing over whether or not Kurt and Wanda Wagner of my home dimension ever feel in love and had me. Terrifying as it sounds, there's actually a possibility that if Kurt and Wanda actually fall in love in this dimension that I could someday meet this dimension's version of myself...as a baby." She blinks, and now it's her turn to look creeped out. He face scrunches up a little, and she scratches the back of her head with her three-fingered hand. She sighs. "I'm not gonna lie, I know you have every reason to suspect that. It makes a lot more sense than girl from another dimension, doesn't it?" Angel is quiet a moment before he gives a single nod, "It sure does. Someone learns how naive and trusting Kurt is and decides to take advantage of it. Maybe you have something to do with this Wanda person he's seeing...to make sure that he does whatever it takes to stay with her? Maybe you're watching him for something? Maybe you're just plain evil and want to totally mess with his...and our heads? There could be lots of explanations here." "There could be, yeah, but there's some evidence to support my claim. I tried one of Kurt's old passwords on the DR's door and it let me in. Him and my dad aren't so different. They're the same person and believe me, it's awkward, but there's some sort of weird introducing Forrest Gump to his kid thing going on here, and him and I both seem to be wrestling with it." She pauses, taking a deep breath. "Other evidence? Well I brought my blade. I was hoping to spar with him, because he taught me everything I know. Maybe you guys could map my x-gene? Are you able to do that yet?" She ponders, raising her hands in a gesture of surrender. "All I ask is for the time to be able to prove myself." "Telepathy," Warren points out. "We know people who have it. You could have pulled it out of his mind." He nods to the sword, "That, too." As for mapping her genetics, he shrugs, "I don't know. You should talk to McCoy about that sort of thing. I don't get into the science stuff." He continues to scrutinize the younger woman, "And in the meantime, you gain his trust so he tells you a bunch of secrets about this place...and us...which you can then use against us. See the other side of this?" "I do, I do..." Talia's head bobs up and down, some of her jovial mood being stripped away by Warren's skepticism. She sighs softly, watching him from her growing, insecure state. "I'll tell you what. When Kurt and I talk Danger Room access, I'll just tell him that I'd rather be a resident here and maybe help out with the kids. I'm really, truly not here to invade, Warren, but you're right. With what happened at the Stark building and the anti-mutant thing in full swing here, you guys can't afford to take any chances. It's only fair, I'll stay out of your war as much as I can and in the meantime I'll earn my keep around here until you do." She tilts her head with a smirk. "And then, you know, I can launch my evil plans." "This place is more than just a school for some of us. It's more than just our alma mater. It's a Sanctuary and I will do what I can to keep it that way." Warren takes a step back as if preparing to move past her and out of the room. "Kurt's my friend. I don't want to see him hurt, especially by someone preying on his innocence." With that, he goes to move past her. He pauses at the door though and reiterates, "I don't sing," before exiting the room. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs